Hermanos
by selenewinchester
Summary: Una historia que transcurre durante la adolescencia de los Winchester y en donde Dean no la pasa tan bien y Sam se constituye en su cómplice, su amigo, su hermano. Pre-series. Puro amor de hermanos.


**Título: **Hermanos  
**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, lamentablemente, sólo la idea para esta historia.  
**Spoilers:** ninguno

**Pre- series**

_Una conexión con la vida,_

_un lazo con el pasado, _

_un camino hacia el futuro,_

_una llave hacia la cordura_

_en un mundo desquiciado_

Lois Wyse.

**Hermanos**

Era una noche fría del crudo invierno del norte de los Estados Unidos. Los chicos Winchester estaban alojados en una habitación oscura y helada de un motel de los tantos que pueblan las carreteras de esa zona del país. John estaba de caza, como siempre. Iba a ser algo rápido, pero a última horas las cosas se complicaron y una lacónica llamada telefónica advirtió a Dean que tendría que hacerse cargo de todo por un día más, al menos. Obediente, el aludido se limitó a asentir sin que se le ocurriese protestar. La verdad era que para tener quince años, era un modelo de hijo. Cuando otros chicos de su edad sólo pensaban en ropa, chicas, diversión, Dean sólo se ocupaba de cuidar de su hermano pequeño, que a la sazón contaba con once años, casi doce, Acompañaba a papá a cazar, quemaba las cosas que cazaban juntos, cuidaba de ellos, de lo que quedaba de su familia. Y jamás se quejaba. Jamás se rebelaba. Había crecido y madurado muy de prisa. Inclusive se había transformado en el amigo de su padre, su confidente, con quien John abría su alma apesadumbrada cuando regresaba de una cacería. Él lo consolaba, lo escuchaba. Como si él fuera el adulto. Pero no se quejaba. Esa era su vida. Había nacido para ser un cazador y estaba conforme con su destino. Pero esa noche, algo se rebeló en su interior. Era sábado por la noche y él había pensado en salir a tomar un trago, dar una vuelta y tal vez conversar con alguna linda chica… Y en cambio tenía que quedarse encerrado en ese cuartucho, cuidando de un niño. No es que no quisiera a su hermanito, al contrario, amaba a ese mocoso malcriado, pero él también tenía derecho a vivir su vida. Y John Winchester no era capaz de ser padre ni siquiera por una vez en su maldita vida. Siempre la caza por encima de todo y de todos. "¿Hasta cuándo?" pensó un malhumorado Dean.

Eran las siete. Preparó la cena en silencio, le dio de comer a Sam, ordenó todo y luego encendió la televisión, para tratar de distraerse. No lo logró. A cada minuto se descubría pensando en esa situación. Su mente se iba muy lejos. Los minutos fueron pasando, el mal humor de Dean crecía proporcionalmente al tiempo que pasaba sentado allí, atrapado. Desde pequeño había tenido siempre esa sensación, podía hacer de todo, podía ocuparse de todos pero no podía sentirse atrapado, encerrado. Eso lo destruía psicológicamente. Cuando era pequeño y quedaba solo al cuidado de Sammy necesitaba salir un rato, aunque más no fuese a tomar aire a la puerta de la habitación de turno. Así fue como una vez descuidó sus deberes de cuidador de su hermano por esa sensación y éste casi es devorado por una sthriga. Luego de eso, y de la tremenda reprimenda que John le dio, aprendió a enterrar en lo profundo de su ser esa sensación de ahogo que lo invadía cada vez que se quedaba al cuidado de Sam sin poder ni siquiera asomarse a la puerta. Pero esta noche, las cosas eran distintas. Esta noche no podía soportarlo. No podía quedarse allí. Sentía que se ahogaba, se asfixiaba. A fin de cuentas era sólo un adolescente de quince años.

Para las nueve de la noche había tomado la decisión. Iba a salir. Sam podía quedarse solo un rato. Ya no era un crío indefenso y además él se tardaría sólo una hora… Sam lo vio vestirse con ojos preocupados. Era tan extraño que su hermano quisiera irse y dejarlo solo, si vivía pendiente de él. Pero como conocía el carácter del mayor, supo callarse.

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Adónde vas, Dean?

Nada, enano. Es sólo un rato ¿comprendes? Los mayores tenemos necesidades que los niños no entienden.- respondió Dean en tono ausente.

Terminó de vestirse, se colocó la campera de cuero y le soltó a Sam el discursito acerca de no abrir la puerta a nadie, no salir de allí y de disparar primero y preguntar después, tal como hacía John con él. Sam asintió, resignado. Sólo le preguntó: -¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Dean se volvió, le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello y le dijo: - No, Sam, tranquilo. No me esperes despierto. Acuéstate.

Sam hizo como su hermano le había indicado. Miró televisión un rato y luego se acostó. En unos minutos dormía plácidamente. Dean, por su parte, había salido sin rumbo fijo, luego había visto un bar y había entrado. Unos adolescentes jugaban al billar. Se acercó y en pocos minutos estaba jugando y no sólo eso, sino que al finalizar la primera hora y su tercera cerveza había ganado bastante dinero. Los contendientes se retiraron. Dean se sentía todo un ganador. Así que aprovechando su suerte, consiguió que una bonita morena, bastante mayor que él, comprara una botella de tequila para que la bebieran mientras se divertían juntos.

Luego del tercer trago, comprendió –tarde- el error que estaba cometiendo. Pero no podía echarse atrás, ni lo deseaba.

Dean sabía beber –había comenzado a hacerlo bajo la atenta supervisión de papá- a los catorce años. Cuando los adultos se reunían en el Roadhouse de Ellen o en casa de Bobby, una vez que Sam dormía, Dean se integraba a esas charlas en donde los cazadores intercambiaban experiencias, relatos y expresaban su camaradería. Una vez, pocos días después de que Dean cumpliera los catorce, durante una de esas reuniones, John, sin mediar palabra, le había tendido una botella de cerveza al rubio muchacho. Era su forma de decirle que lo consideraba un adulto. Esa noche Dean se había ido a dormir con la cabeza muy liviana, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz y algo mareado. Pero se sentía parte de la hermandad. Sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar. Y la sensación de alegría le duró varios días.

El rito se repitió en cada reunión a partir de ese día, o en cada cacería exitosa. Con los meses, había probado el whisky. No le había agradado su sabor, pero el efecto que le produjo –lo hizo sentir tan relajado- le encantó. Pero esta vez había cometido dos errores: no había comido nada desde el mediodía, por lo que el efecto del alcohol se hizo más fuerte, y además no se conformó con sólo unas cervezas, no, tuvo que tomar también tequila.

Al principio no sintió nada, luego fue como una explosión. Ya no recordaba nada. Sólo que estaba muy mareado y que quería volver al motel con Sam. Mierda. Sam. Estaba solo desde las nueve de la noche. ¿Qué hora era ahora? Las tres. Mierda otra vez. Ese crío era su responsabilidad. El susto hizo que se le despejara la cabeza lo suficiente como para que llegara en unos minutos a la puerta de su habitación. Tardó en hallar la llave, luego entró torpemente.

Sam había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando de pronto un ruido extraño lo sobresaltó. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que Dean no estaba. Estaba solo y algo se había metido a su habitación. Lentamente, tomó la .45 que tenía debajo de su almohada, se frotó los ojos y se preparó a disparar. La luz se encendió tan de pronto que lo cegó momentáneamente. Allí en la puerta, balanceándose torpemente, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos cargados, estaba Dean. Olía a bar, a alcohol.

¡Dean, por Dios! ¿Qué haces? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

No paza nada, nano. Duérmete. – respondió el aludido arrastrando las palabras.

Sam guardó el arma, saltó de la cama y se aproximó a Dean justo a tiempo para ayudarlo a llegar a su propia cama. Sam se tambaleó bajo el peso de su hermano, pero lo sostuvo hasta que estuvo recostado. Había tardado unos segundos en comprender lo que le sucedía a Dean, pero pronto recordó las veces que había visto a John así. Y recordó también lo que hacía Dean, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido: lo sostenía, lo metía en cama y velaba su sueño. A veces le traía una taza de café cargado. Y después soportaba el mal humor del Winchester durante todo el siguiente día. Así que Sam se propuso hacer lo mismo por Dean. A fin de cuentas, éste parecía necesitarlo.

Ya estaba tendido en la cama, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, así que Sam trató de quitarle la ropa. Todo fue más o menos fácil hasta que hubo que quitarle la chaqueta de cuero. Tenía que hacer que el mayor se sentara en la cama para quitársela. Comenzó a tirar de un brazo del mayor sin mucho éxito, luego comenzó a palmearle la cara.

¡Dean! Vamos, hombre, tienes que reaccionar. ¡Ayúdame, hermano, eres muy pesado para mí!

¿Mmmmmmmm? ¿Qué paza Zam? ¡Déjame en paz! Eztoy muy mareado y…

No logró terminar la frase. Corrió al baño a vaciar su estómago. Unos minutos más tarde, un pálido y ojeroso Dean se quitaba por sí mismo la chaqueta y la camisa y se metía dócilmente a la cama, donde su hermanito lo cubrió mientras murmuraba:

¡Dulces sueños, De!

Sam se había quedado dormido y fue un rumor conocido el que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El inconfundible motor del Impala denunciaba la llegada anticipada de John. Sam miró hacia la cama de su hermano, que dormía profundamente. Se levantó de un salto y ocultó la ropa del mayor y todo otro rastro que pudiera indicarle a papá que su primogénito no le había obedecido. Sabía por propia experiencia que John podía enfurecerse y esto era lo que iba a suceder si se daba cuenta de la escapada del mayor. No porque nunca hubiera salido, sino porque lo había dejado solo a él. Sam sabía que Dean tenía absolutamente prohibido hacerlo.

John entró a la habitación portando unos panecillos que evidentemente había comprado en el camino pensando en desayunar con los chicos. Tal vez con un poco de remordimiento, para compensarle el mal rato a su primogénito, que había tenido que quedarse otra noche con el pequeño. El caso es que al entrar, John percibió algo extraño, Sam saltó hacia él, saludándolo efusivamente. Bien. Era de esperarse. Pero el mayor no dio señales de vida. Eso si que era extraño. Dean siempre se levantaba al alba. Y tenía café preparado.

¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano? ¿Por qué está durmiendo? ¿Está enfermo? – dijo John adelantándose para ir a ver a Dean.

No le pasa nada, papá. - le cortó el menor. Es que anoche se quedó viendo televisión hasta tarde. Ahora tiene sueño. ¿Me preparas el desayuno? Anda, por favor, papá.

Ante semejante pedido, John no pudo negarse. Encendió la cocina y comenzó a entretenerse preparando el desayuno. En ese momento recordó que deseaba bajar unas cosas del maletero del Impala, así que salió, indicándole a Sam que regresaba en un instante. Ese fue el momento que Sam estaba esperando. A toda prisa, corrió hasta la cama de Dean, comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que logró despertarlo.

¡Dean! ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Papá ha regresado y está preguntando por ti! ¡Le he dicho que te has quedado viendo televisión hasta tarde! ¡Por favor, Dean!

A pesar de que sentía su cabeza bastante atontada, las palabras de Sam penetraron en la bruma mental del adolescente y cuando lo hubieron hecho, éste se llenó de pánico.

- ¿No le dijiste…? ¿Se ha….? – balbuceó como pudo.

- Tranquilo, no sabe nada. Pero ahí viene. Métete al baño.

Con una velocidad sorprendente dado su estado, el adolescente hizo lo que su hermano le indicaba. Y cuando hubo aclarado su mente se duchó para tratar de despejar su cabeza que le dolía y bastante. Mierda. Era domingo. Día de entrenamiento. John los iba a llevar a los bosques y los iba a someter a un entrenamiento digno de un soldado durante todo el día. Y él no podía ni pensar. Le molestaba la luz. Y la cabeza le dolía tanto que no iba a poder apuntarle ni a un blanco enorme. ¿Cómo diablos se las iba a arreglar? Por ahora lo importante era presentarse a desayunar con su padre y su hermano. Así que se preparó mentalmente para la tortura. Desde allí podía oler el café que su padre había preparado y eso le provocaba unas náuseas terribles. Ni hablar de tomar una taza del asqueroso brebaje. Salió del baño, saludó a su padre con la mayor normalidad de que fue capaz y se vistió. John se acercó, lo miró inquisitivamente y le tendió una taza de café, que Dean tomó. En vez de sentarse a la mesa, se quedó en la pequeña cocina, simulando arreglar unos trastos, y cuando John no se dio cuenta, arrojó al fregadero el contenido de la taza.

Sammy había visto la maniobra y estaba preocupado por su hermano. Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma. Unos minutos después, John hizo la temida propuesta:

Hey, chicos, es un bello día. ¿qué tal un entrenamiento intensivo en estos bosques?

Claro, papá, como tú digas. – respondió el mayor, acostumbrado a no contradecir al padre.

Y aunque Sam hubiera deseado inventar alguna excusa para evitar la temida excursión, optó por callarse. Dado que ambos chicos se habían mostrado conformes, John salió de la habitación para preparar el automóvil, ordenando a sus dos vástagos que se preparasen rápidamente. Sam había robado del botiquín que siempre tenían en la cocina unas aspirinas que le pasó a Dean, que las tomó sin perder un minuto.

El viaje no estuvo tan mal después de todo, y una vez en los bosques, John inventó toda una clase de ejercicios y prácticas que hicieron de ese día un recuerdo imposible de borrar para su primogénito. Cuando al anochecer regresaron al motel, Dean ya no se sentía tan mal, es más, su malestar había comenzado a desaparecer horas atrás. Había logrado sobrevivir a uno de los más duros entrenamientos que recordaba, Sam había estado a su lado sin pelear con papá, y él sentía que era capaz de soportarlo todo en esta vida. Dos o tres veces John los sorprendió mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor al advertir las miradas cómplices de los hermanos. Pero fue inútil: no logró descubrir el motivo de las mismas.

Tarde ya, cuando John veía televisión mientras se bebía una cerveza, los chicos se retiraron a su habitación, indicando que estaban bastante cansados. John saboreaba ese día como uno de los pocos días perfectos que había tenido con los chicos desde que Mary muriera. Por su parte, Dean arropó a su hermano pequeño, como hacía todas las noches, y con una mirada de gratitud le dijo:

Gracias, Sam. No tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado hoy. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

De nada, De. Para eso somos los hermanos pequeños, para salvarles el trasero a los mayores.

¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! –dijo Dean simulando enojo, aunque sus ojos no mentían: en su mirada sólo había amor y gratitud hacia ese pequeño que lo mantenía más humano, quien le indicaba el camino a seguir.


End file.
